Grâce à une casquette!
by PrettyFlora
Summary: Sacha doit dire adieu à Flora et Max. Il est très déçu de devoir quitter Flora et il sait pourquoi, il est amoureux d'elle. Juste avant de se quitter, le pokégroupe s'aventure dans un parc d'attractions. Sacha profite du dernier moment qu'il aura avec Flora. Mais... est-ce vraiment le dernier?


Salut! Moi, c'est Sacha Ketchum. J'ai 16 ans et mon rêve est de devenir maître pokémon. Depuis, je voyage de régions en régions en capturant de nouveaux pokémons et en rencontrant pleins de gens. Depuis un bon moment je suis resté avec Ondine, une amie et Pierre, le meilleur cuisinier au monde! Ondine voulait rester dans la région, car elle était championne d'une arène donc je suis parti seul dans la région de Hoenn. J'y ai rencontré une fille du nom de Flora et son frère Max. J'ai vu qu'elle était débutante car elle faisait les mêmes erreurs que moi! Elle lançait une pokéball sans affaiblir le pokémon, elle disait des attaques à ses pokémons alors qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas ces attaques etc. Mais avec le temps, elle est devenue une excellente coordinatrice! Bref, j'avais fini mon voyage dans cette région donc j'allais dire au revoir à mes amis.  
FLASH BACK:  
«-Vous ne restez pas?demandais-je  
-Nan, mais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra Sacha se sera pour un match!  
-OK Max!répondis-je  
-J'aurai bien voulu rester mais maintenant, il faut que je raccompagne Max à la maison et j'irais ensuite à Johto.  
-Dommage...J'aurais aimé que vous restiez...répondis-je déçu  
-On est encore là, alors profitons-en!répliqua Flora en courant dans tous les stands  
-Ouais...dis-je pas très convaincu  
-Vous êtes si belle, je sens que vous cherchez l'amour!Aïe!annonça Pierre à une jeune femme  
-Et toi tu cherches les ennuis!répliqua Max en lui prenant l'oreille  
-Et si on faisait un tour?proposa Flora  
-Mais les billets de votre bateau sont pour bientôt!répliqua Pierre  
-On sera en retard, ce n'est pas si grave!répondit Flora  
-Ouais! Je veux faire la grande roue!répliqua Max  
-Où est passé Sacha?demanda Pierre  
-Ouais! J'ai pêché un Ptitard!criais-je  
-Bravo mon garçon. Que veux-tu?demanda le marchand du stand  
-Moi, Flora, Pierre et Max... 4 billets pour la grande roue!répondis-je  
-Mon garçon, je suis désolé, mais j'en ai plus que 2. annonça la même personne  
- Bon bah, Merci Monsieur!le remerciais-je  
Bah sont passés où ?  
-Ils sont allés faire un tour à la grande roue. répondit Flora  
-Allons-y alors!dis-je en l'entrainant jusqu'à la grande roue  
-Mais Sacha les billets!déclara Flora  
-Je les ai!répondis-je en donnant les tickets  
-Comment?demanda Flora  
-Après! Faut les doubler après qu'on soit monter dans la cabine!  
-Il est bête ou il le fait exprès?!pensa Flora désespérée derrière la tête»  
Après nous sommes entrés dans la cabine et Flora me tendit un truc. Je l'interrogeais du regard et elle détourna la tête.  
«-Tiens, c'est un cadeau c'est pour que jamais tu n'oublie le voyage qu'on a fait ensemble...dit Flora en me tendant un sac  
-Merci!dis-je en le prenant  
Une nouvelle casquette!dis-je content  
-Je me suis dit que tu allais continuer ton voyage avec d'autres tu seras avec eux tu ne nous oublieras pas...répondit Flora en détournant le regard  
-Merci!Merci!Merci! Yahooo!dis-je en sautant dans la cabine  
-Du calme! Ne fais pas bouger la cabine!répliqua Flora en se tenant  
-Hé hé!rigolais-je  
En tout cas, tu peux être sûr que j'la mettrais! Même pour dormir, manger, me brosser les dents et mêmes pour aller aux toilettes!souris-je  
-Tu pourrais m'épargner les détails...désespéra Flora  
-Mais tu sais...  
-?Quoi?demanda-t-elle  
-Tu n'avais pas besoin de me donner cette casquette. Je ne t'oublierai jamais!souris-je  
-Que...Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?!répliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard et en rougissant  
-Flora?demandais-je  
-Qu...Quoi?  
-Tu m'as donné un truc, à moi aussi!souris-je pas très sûr de ce que j'allais faire  
Non! Ma casquette me donne du courage! Je ne dois pas renoncer!pensais-je  
Flora, je...je...je... ARGH! Florajetaimeplusquuneamie!annonçais-je d'une traite 0  
-Hein? Je n'ai rien compris du tout, parle moins vite!répondit Flora - -'  
-Je...Je t'aime...plus qu'une amie...avouais-je en me cachant avec ma casquette  
-...fit-elle en me regardant surprise O/O»  
Le tour de grande roue était terminé et l'homme s'occupant du bon déroulement de l'attraction, ouvrit la cabine et vit les 2 adolescents en pleine embrassade. Il referma tout de suite et sourit attendri.  
«-Ah, la jeunesse... Aller, je vais être gentil, un tour gratuit pour ces deux-là.  
-*Max n'ayant entendu que Grande roue et tour gratuit* MOI AUSSI JE VEUX!  
-Max, attendons ta sœur et Sacha là-bas.  
-Mais euh...!pesta-t-il  
*Dans la cabine*  
-Je t'aime, ça Flora en souriant  
-Merci casquette!  
-Pourquoi tu remercies ta casquette?!  
-C'est grâce à elle! Elle m'a donné du courage!répliquais-je en souriant  
-En tout cas, j'ai bien l'intention d'allonger mon voyage avec toi...  
-Çà veut dire que...commençais-je  
-Oui, je viens avec toi...À Sinnoh!me coupa Flora en souriant»


End file.
